russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * PTV News (1995-1998, 2016) ** 1pm Afternoon Edition (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) ** 6pm Primetime Edition (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) ** PTV Newsbreak (1988-1997, 2012) ** 10pm Final Edition ** 6pm Weekend Edition * Good Morning Pilipinas (2000-2001, 2016) * RadyoBisyon (2013) (simulcast over RPN, IBC News Network and Radyo ng Bayan) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Public affairs' * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016) * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * Bridging Borders (2015) * Insider Exclusive Kapihan (2017) * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) * KWATRObersyal (2015) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * The Veronica Chronicles (2012) 'Public service' * Dayaman (1982-2010, 2014) * Gabay at Aksyon (2013-2014, 2016) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * KP: Kilos Pronto (2017) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008–2015; 2016) * The Doctor Is In (2009-2012, 2014-2016, 2017) * The Breaking Point (2016) * Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity (2016) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Fillers' * 8888: Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (2016) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) ** Chemistry in Action ** Science Made Easy ** Fun with Math ** Physics in Everyday Life ** CONSTEL English Cultural * Sagisag Kultura TV (2017) 'Religious shows' 'Roman Catholic' * Quiapo TV Mass (2008) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass (2002) Religious prayer * Panalangin (2014) 'Other religions' * Key of David (2012) * Oras ng Himala (2007, also broadcast on GNN and Pinoy Extreme) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013, also broadcast on RPN and GNN) Cartoons * Terrytoons (2014-2015, January 9, 2017) * Upin & Ipin (2015) * Magic Wonderland (2015'')'' Sports * Auto Review (2000) * PBA D-League (2012-2015, 2017) (also broadcast on AksyonTV) * Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (2016) * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (simulcast over S+A) ** UAAP Season 79 Men's Basketball (2016) Koreanovelas * The Promise (July 4, 2016) Game shows * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno, Radyo Inqurier 990, 104.7 Brigada News FM and 97.9 Home Radio) 'Agricultural shows' * Alagang Magaling (2015) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) Travel and magazine shows * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * CHInoyTV (2014) * Entrep TV (2016) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) Health * Heslthline (2017: re-run) * Payo Alternatibo (2016) Musical shows * Concert at the Park (1977) * Paco Park Presents (1991) Movie blocks * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Primetime Cinema (formerly Primetime Specials) (1994-2001, 2012) Infomercials * Shop TV (2016, also broadcast on RPN, GMA News TV, ETC, 2nd Avenue, Cignal Channel 31 and BEAM 31, Basketball TV, Solar Sports and Jack TV) Upcoming programs * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2016)Duterte TV, radio show, newspaper to go nationwide in August|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=July 7, 2016|accessdate=July 7, 2016] 'Koreanovelas' * The Legendary Doctor: Hur Jun (February 18, 2017) * Jumong (2016) * 90 Days of Love (2016) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network